


Beauty and the Beast

by Slytherinkenna



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinkenna/pseuds/Slytherinkenna
Summary: If Rick was the beast and Daryl was the beauty( The Beauty and the Beast rickly au no one asked for )





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It gets longer I promise!!! This is just an intro!

Once Upon a time, in a far way land, there was a Prince, Prince Rick Grimes. He had everything he could dream of, but that made him spoiled, selfish and unkind. Then one cold winters night, an old beggar woman showed at the castle door. She held a rose out to him, asked for shelter in return for this rose. Repulsed by her and her gift he turned her away, saying a prince like him has a rose garden. 

She warned him not to be deceived by appearance, for Beauty is found with in. He turned her away again and the woman's appearance changed into a beautiful enchantress. Prince Rick tried to apologize, but It was to late. She had seen that there was no love in his heart. Her punishment for being cruel was that she transformed him into a hideous beast and preached a powerful spell upon the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle. A magic mirror was his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was an enchanted rose which would bloom until his twenty-first birthday. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would remain a beast forever. 

As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast.


	2. Chapter 1

Walking down the broken steps of his house, Daryl watched the sun slowly rise. He has always been the type of person to get up and start the day before anyone else, and today was no different. He walked over the bridge above the small river, eyeing the fish that swim by. It's around this time the towns folk should be waking up, which is good because Daryl and his brother need bread. And Daryl wanted a new book. 

Daryl has always fancied reading, loved delving In and getting lost in the words. He loved imagining he was the hero, or he was the one who got the girl. Except, the girl would turn into a guy. Daryl hummed as he walked and once he got to the edge of town everyone was up. 

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

Daryl just smiled at all the hellos, never saying it back but still being polite. He watched the towns people really, noticing the baker with a tray of bread and rolls. Daryl quickly followed him to the bakery.

"Good morning Daryl." The baker greeted him, looking rather annoyed at the other baker. 

"Morning Sir. Can I get a loaf of bread please?" Daryl asked and tossed a coin at the baker. A loaf was in his basket and the baker yelling at the man in the shop to hurry with more bread. Daryl just rolled his eyes and quickly began his journey to the book store. 

He knew the people in the town think he's different, especially when he catches them watching him. Like they are now. He tried not to mind, but it made him feel wrong, like maybe he was different. Men were supposed to fight in the war and hunt, put food on the table and go to the bar and drink. Daryl did the women's work, because it was just him and his brother and it needed to be done. Daryl cooked and cleaned and at night when Merle went to get drunk, Daryl sat on his bed and read his book. 

It didn't help that he looked different as well. It wasn't odd if men had long hair but normal they wore it up. Daryl did not, his brown laid against his shoulder looking unkempt and unwashed. He clothes were no different, sporting holes and stains.

"He's nothing like the rest of us." He heard someone say. Daryl just sighed and walked faster to the book store.

When he opened the door, the bell rang and Daryl immediately smiled. He rushed to the counter, put His book down and made his way to get a new one. This is a book store but Daryl doesn't actually buy anything. The owner let's him borrow books because he knows Daryl loves to read, and Daryl couldn't be more grateful.

"Daryl! So nice to see you!" The store owner, Hershel smiled at him.

"Hi Hershel. Got any new books?" Daryl asked hopefully, getting right to the point. He liked Hershel, but he was craving a new story.

"I'm afraid not." Hershel said sadly and Daryl huffed. He was really hoping something new came in for him to be able to forget reality. 

"You're more than welcome to borrow another book, one of your favorites?" Hershel offered kindly, trying to cheer Daryl up.

As much as Daryl wanted a new adventure, he couldn't pass up the offer of borrowing his favorite story. Its about people rising from the dead and eating the living. No one but him checks the book out, others saying it's to different for their taste but that's exactly why Daryl likes it so much.

"How did I know that was the one you would pick?" The book keeper smiled, making Daryl look up and grin.

Hershel was older, with white hair and bags under his eyes, but it didn't mean he acted like it. He always indulged Daryl in a conversation when he got a new book and Daryl appreciated it. 

"Because you know its my favorite." Hershel gave a laugh at his response and waved goodbye as he left, book in hand.

—

"Look at him Dwight, my future husband." Negan smirked as he watched Daryl walk through the crowd, reading a book from outside the bar. He wasn't day drinking, just simply admiring his trophies, or his most impressive kills.

"Well not really, men aren't allowed to marry other men. Like women can't marry other women." Dwight piped up from beside him and his response made Negan huff.

"You know what I mean." He glared, and it made Dwight stiffen. That made him smirk.

Negan turned back to look at the most attractive man he's ever laid eyes on, only Daryl was no where in sight. He stepped forward, looking around trying to find the man he deems worthy of his love.

See Negan knows he's attractive, and he want to settle down for someone as beautiful as himself. Daryl is that person, with his brown hair that shapes his face, bright blue eyes and broad shoulders Daryl practically had him drooling. Daryl was the definition of male beautiful and Negan wants him, And he gets what he wants.

Negan spotted Daryl by the fountain in the middle of town, obviously heading home. This is his chance, so he grabbed a bouquet of flowers that he'll pay for later a quickly moved to catch up with Daryl.

—

Daryl knew reading while walking in a busy town wasn't a good idea. He was already at his favorite part in the book and he would only put it down if someone tried to make conversation with him, and since he doesn't see that happening anytime soon.

"Good Morning Daryl!" Someone called from behind him , making him stop in his tracks and quickly turn around to see who's wishing him good morning.

Negan, the towns resident asshole. Of course no one but Daryl and Merle called him that, but still. The towns people weirdly love Negan despite his rude manner, and just because he liked both men and women he think he everyone is attracted to him. Boy is he wrong.

"Wonderful book you have there." Negan smiled when Daryl didn't wish him a Good morning back. 

"Have you read it?" Daryl asked, knowing that he probably hadn't and would like to see his response to his question.

"No, not that one. But you know, books." Negan chuckled and before Daryl could raise a questioning eyebrow a bouquet of flowers was shoved in his face.

"For your dinner table." Negan grinned, pleased with himself. Daryl looked at the flowers before looking up at Negan again, and raised an eyebrow.

"Shall I join you this evening?" Daryl was thrown off by this question, and with how blunt Negan was but he should have expected it.

"Not this evening." Daryl tried, hoping Negan wouldn't ask why not.

"Busy?" Negan simply questioned and Daryl sighed.

"No?" He quickly walked away then, trying to quickly get to his house and away from this incredible annoying guy. Lucky for him Negan let him go, and he was grateful.

He made his way back up the broken steps and into the house. He heard movement and new Merle was up so he went to say good morning.

"Hey baby brother!" Merle greeted when he saw Daryl walk in the kitchen. Daryl smiled at his brother and set his basket on the counter and pulled the loaf of bread he bought out.

"Morning Merle, I went out and got bread." Daryl said and Merle turned and smiled at him.

"And a book?" Merle asked knowingly and Daryl rolled his eyes, already prepared for the teasing. "Let me guess, its the one with the dead people."

"Yeah." Daryl nodded, moving around the kitchen. He's getting stuff together to make breakfast, eggs and he'll toast some bread on the stove.

"Well, while you sit and read I'm going out hunting. Probably be out till tomorrow." Merle walked over with a few logs for the stove. Daryl nodded as a thank you and to signal he heard his first remark. "Be safe."

"Then its not fun." Merle laughed and Daryl glared at him. Merle just rolled his eyes and sat down at the small table, waiting for Daryl to finish cooking.

—

Daryl didn't mind Merle leaving, they needed the meat. What upsets him is that he can't go to. He's pretty good with a bow and arrow, and Merle tells him he can be scary quiet. Still, the house needs to be cleaned and Daryl needs to water the plants.

"Bye baby brother." Merle said, patting Daryl on the shoulder and climbing up on their horse, Aaron. "Any you want me to keep an eye out for?"

"A rose." Daryl looked away when he answered, not wanting to see Merle's reaction.

"Daryl, a flower isn't going to bring back memories you don't even have." Merle sighed, and Daryl could hear the pity in his voice. "I know I told you it was mom's favorite flower, but having one isn't going to bring her back."

Daryl took a deep breath, "Never mind."

"Daryl."

"Forget it." Daryl forced gave a small smile out. "Just be safe." Merle nodded at him before ridding off, and Daryl let out a long breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
